


Of Sea, Land and Sky

by ElementalRaven



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, but not all 3 sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalRaven/pseuds/ElementalRaven
Summary: A collection of short Narnia fills written for the 3 sentence ficathon of 2021.Featuring storytelling, mermaids, trees, and murderous birds.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embraidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embraidery/gifts), [RavenLilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/gifts), [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> Some of these were initially posted anonymously, as I did not have a DreamWidth account yet in the the beginning. 
> 
> The first one was written for the prompt: "Any, any, once upon a time in the north"

“Once upon a time, in the northern mountains of Narnia, there was a great battle between the attacking Giants and the defenders of Narnia, and this battle was led by the High King himself…-” Peter’s voice echoed through the halls of Cair Paravel, and if one where to look inside the throne room they would find the High King surrounded by eager and enchanted Narnian younglings.

“Once upon a time?” A passing faun asked the Wren that was resting on her shoulder, “What a strange way of starting a story.”

The Wren ruffled her feathers: “Must be one of those odd customs our Kings and Queens brought from Spare Oom,” she said sagely, “though I am not sure I like it, and what does ‘once upon a time’ even mean?” 

The faun shook her head, equally puzzled, and decided she would ask around later, but for now she hurriedly continued on her way: rumor had it the Splendor Hyaline was docking soon, and this time she wasn’t going to miss it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the activities of the mermaids of Narnia

_Narnia, mermaids, underwater hockey or other underwater sport (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAukrpTEvZA !)_

‘So as you see, in my household you would never lack anything, and of course there would be no need for this running around and riding, and even-’ the latest of Susan’s suitors, this one a minor prince more odious than most, shudders as he says: ‘fighting’, and throws her what he must assume is a charming smile.

Susan dredges up every last bit of willpower she has left and opens her mouth, intending for a polite but firm rejection, when suddenly a lightning fast projectile shoots out of the sea and hits the prince straight between the eyes, and knocks him out cold.

Before Susan can do more than kneel at his side, finding a strange looking disc-like object about the size of the palm of her hand lying in the sand, the waters part again and this time a determined looking mermaid appears.

The mermaid’s eyes furtively search the beach until they land on Susan and her companion, and then they visibly widen: ‘your majesty!’ she exclaims ‘I am sorry, I didn’t see you there, I don’t suppose you saw..-’ ‘This?’ Susan interrupts, holding up the disc.

She throws the object to the mermaid, who eagerly grasps onto it and immediately dives back down, and moves forward to peer into the water, just about managing to catch the mermaid whack the disc through the water with her tail and race after it. 

Susan stares after her, startled and amazed, and when she eventually steps back to try to rouse her suitor she is already thinking about what she’s going to tell her sibling, and whether it might be possible to observe this strange activity again. 

.  
.  
.

_Any, any, oceanography_

Edmund was walking along the coast near Cair Paravel to cool his head after spending the entire evening working on matters of state, when he noticed a commotion at an outcrop of rocks a little way off.

He hurried his pace and soon found the source of the shouting and laughter: a pair of mermaids leaning on flat a rock, on which stood a curious construction made of what looked like glass and mirrors. One of them, a dark skinned mermaid with long black braids and a light blue tail, stared intently through a curiously shaped piece of glass.

He cleared his throat, which drew startled glances of the duo, and said: “Good mermaids, may I ask what is the source of all this excitement?”.

The first mermaid seemed too shocked to respond, but her companion, who was grey-haired and had a fiery red tail, said: “King Edmund! We were not expecting a visit of one of your royal majesties.”

Edmund smiled politely: “I was merely on a walk on the beach when I heard the commotion, speaking of which…?”

He trailed off, and the mermaid took the hint: “We were merely examining a finding of young Damona here, your Majesty” she said as she pointed at younger mermaid, who seemed rather star-struck. 

The red-tailed mermaid continued: “Though she was foolish to swim through the Dead Zone,” here she shot a stern glance at her blushing companion, “she recovered something most interesting and valuable.” 

“And what might that be, good lady,” Edmund asked, privately wondering what this so-called “Dead Zone” was and whether he ought to do something about it.

Before the older mermaid could respond, Damona excitedly shouted: “Sand!”

“Sand?” Edmund asked, trying to not show his confusion, “Please elaborate.”

Damona, who had seemingly forgotten her earlier shyness at the prospect of talking about her exciting discovery, immediately rushed into a chaotic explanation about living shapes too small to see without the device that was placed on the rock (“Eurybia discovered this, you see,” she said, clearly talking about the older mermaid), and how there were different compositions of the tiny shapes in different places (“like in the sea water, or in the sand, or even in the air!”), and how the Dead Zone was a place near the coast where most creatures could not swim without becoming sick, or even dying.

And then she said: “So I thought, there must also be different shapes in the Dead Zone then there are here, so I went to get them, and I was right!”

She looked at Edmund with excited expectation and Edmund tried for a sufficiently interested and thoughtful expression, but the look on Eurybia’s face said he wasn’t succeeding.

He sighed and sat down in anticipation of what would most likely be a long and complicated conversation: “Alright, I think you better explain again, from the beginning.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, Lucy, English trees

The trees in England don’t dance – Lucy cries when she finds out, she sobs and wails until all her tears have left her body and have sunk into the ground, and then she sleeps for a day: this is the first time she really understands that Narnia is gone.

Afterwards, she tries everything she can think of to wake them up – she dances around their trunks and sits in their branches and sings to their leaves – but they remain still, silent, and eventually she stops trying.

She still comes back though, trees have always given her comfort and joy and she refuses to give that up, and slowly she starts to notice things: like how their leaves rustle in the wind and sound almost like a song, how creatures of all shapes and size take refuge in their branches and underneath their bark, like how every inch of them is teeming with life– and that is when Lucy realizes that England might be nothing like Narnia, but it still has a value and magic all of its own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narnia, any avian Narnian, I'm not a bird, I'm a murder of birds

“And then she still wouldn’t dance with me, instead taking it up with one of those half-goat like beasts,” The Calormene lord groused to his companion as they walked through the gardens of Cair Paravel, “and this morning I wanted to ask her to take a walk with me, only to hear that she was training! With the Army! I have never seen such uncouth-” A large nut dropped on his head and abruptly cut off his complaint.

“Ouch!” He yelped and looked up, only to get another nut to the face: the source seemed to be a large black bird lounging on a branch above him- he scowled (how dare this beast attack him!) and commanded: “You! Bird! Stop that at once!”

The Bird opened its beak in a threatening manner: “I’m not a bird, I’m a murder of birds.” 

And suddenly the man noticed he was surrounded by dozens of menacing black shapes, and they were all armed with nuts.


End file.
